


I am the vessel of your sins

by tanabubbles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon Shane Madej, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, demon!shane x priest!ryan, everyone needs to go to confession after this, lord i have sinned, priest ryan bergara, technically they're fuck buddies, typical demon-related violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanabubbles/pseuds/tanabubbles
Summary: Father Ryan was known to frequent the cellar of his church.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	I am the vessel of your sins

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all I blame church. December 2020 had me going there more times than I did in a whole damn year. so like the longer i sat still the clearer this nastiness formed in my head. i should never be left alone with my thoughts, y'all. anyway, thank you to my enablers popkin and aj for supporting me!! they're the best!! ily!!!
> 
> also, i'd like to thank kiley and aj for being my amazing betas. they really took a lot of their time just to make this oneshot look presentable. they saw tiny little errors my sleep deprived brain spewed out lol. i'm sorry they had to go through that, but i'm very very thankful nonetheless. i love you guys!!
> 
> anyway enjoy the fic <33

The whispers surrounded him.

They were everywhere. They seeped through the walls. They danced in the shadows. They bled through his dreams. 

Father Ryan heard them all. They weren’t the sort that he was taught to worship during his youth. The voices were a cacophony of murmurs filled with despair and hopelessness. Each second sounded different. He could feel the passage of time simply by the difference in pitch or hum created by the whispering. It was like a clock that would tick for eternal suffering.

As he walked through the basilica, a smile so light tugged at the corners of his lips. He felt weightless. Everything seemed brighter at that moment. The beauty of the old church resonated in him, echoing in an emptiness that he knew intimately. In some misshapen sense, he was happy.

Why shouldn’t he be? The demon was ready for him.

He waved at the young choir boys who bowed to him in a youthful frenzy as they attempted to escape from their maestro. He was still able to hear their giggling, albeit faintly, as he approached the cell gate that led to a circular stairwell that went nowhere but down.

He unlocked it, looking to make sure no one would follow him inside. Entry was forbidden for anyone below his status, after all. After making sure the heavy metal barrier was shut tight behind him, he lit a candelabra that was innocently placed on a wooden table beside him and made his journey down below.

It got colder the further he went down. The steps were uneven, still in the messy rock form they were in from the moment they were created centuries before. It rarely had visitors, but Ryan found himself making the trek relatively frequently. An estimate would be about once or twice a week, depending on the circumstances that surrounded it. 

Despite the commonality of his presence, he always found the stairwell to be a bit of a hassle. It went on for ages, sometimes convincing him that there was never an end at all. There was no handle for him to use as support, forcing him to lean farther towards the wall lest he choose to plummet to his death. It was dark, too. He could barely see the steps at all as the darkness was no match even for a triple pronged candlestick. If he wasn’t careful, he was sure that his long white robes would betray him,causing him to slip and break his neck.

That never stopped him, of course. He had a duty to fulfill.

Ryan felt relief wash over him, as it always did, when he realized that his trek had finished. He never really knew how long it took him to get down there. The only way he sensed that he was getting closer to the bottom was by the voices in his head. They got quieter and quieter until they vanished the closer he got to his destination.

He found himself staring into a void. Or, to be more precise, a massive area that gave the appearance of a medieval dungeon. It was a maze of tunnels and a labyrinth of hopelessness. He was sure that prisoners would sooner lose their mind attempting to escape it rather than staying. Even he found it difficult to navigate through the vast emptiness that was indescribably far from the surface.

_Don’t look behind you. Turn, then count thirteen steps. One, two… Find the square pillar with a carving of Asmodeus being eaten by Solomon. Move to its left then walk. Don’t look behind you. Find the cell with all its walls scrawled with ‘KYRIE ELEISON’. Don’t look behind you._

The mantra repeated itself in his head like it always did. He followed it religiously. The worn pamphlet that had given him the instructions was burned into his memory. He didn’t want to face the consequences of being disobedient. Not now. Not when he was so close.

He finally found himself standing in front of the cell. It looked exactly the same as he had left it. It was chilly at the lowest level, but even more so here. The darkness seemed thicker and the air felt heavier. It took all of his willpower to take another step forward.

His heart skipped a beat. A lonely candle, isolated within the dungeon cell, flickered to life. It didn’t much to help, but he still saw the outline of a man emerging from the shadows.

“Father Ryan,” a voice rasped from within. “Did you miss me already?” It mused.

Ryan clenched his hands together. “What’s there to miss about a demon?”

“Quite a lot, actually.” The voice was beautiful, almost ethereal, but stretched thin. It sounded dry and dictated words as though they hurt. That helped Ryan find his smile once more.

Ryan brought out his key and swiftly unlocked the cage. He let himself inside, never letting his eyes off of the unholy creature before him. “I doubt that,” he said. “You filthy monsters are disgusting. A waste of intelligence, really.”

“You wound me.”

“That’s disappointing. I wanted to do more than _wound_ you, Ralmoxeth.”

“You’re quite stubborn, Father. I go by Shane now.”

Ryan walked towards him, careful with his every move. Shane rigidly knelt in the middle of the cell. Behind him, his hands were bound by thick metal cuffs that were connected to the ground. He was staring forward, purposefully avoiding the priest’s eyes. 

He wore black trousers and a white dress shirt, both of which were covered in dirt and dark burn marks. He wore no shoes and his hair was left unchecked. It wasn’t a pretty sight, despite the soft features of his face. By all appearances, he was a man down on his luck.

That wasn’t the case, of course. Shane was eerily still, not a single movement evident from his uncomfortable position. He never blinked nor did he bother to do so. He was quiet, as well. There was no sound of breathing or even the sound of blood rushing through his pulse. He was a lifeless vessel, a pawn to nonexistence.

“I refuse to humanize you. Just be happy I don’t just call you ‘demon’ anymore.” Ryan scoffed. “Small victories, right?”

Shane rolled his eyes. “I’ll include it when I count my blessings,” he murmured.

“See that you do,” Ryan replied curtly. He swiftly went to the right corner of the room where there was an unused cot for sleeping. He removed his thick luxurious alb and placed it on the makeshift bed. Smiling grimly, he looked back at Shane. “Now, let’s begin.”

The only reaction he got was the agitation seen on the demon’s shoulders. Ryan approached the creature and knelt in front of him. The two stared at each other, one with contempt and the other with finality. Ryan waited, patiently silent for the beginning of their little game.

Slowly, Shane opened his mouth and pushed his tongue past his teeth. The sight was ghastly. The muscle was dry, looking as though it had been burnt days before and then left for dead. A lingering smell of smoke surrounded it. Ryan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Not very pretty, hmm?” Shane hummed. “It hurt for days since you left. I waited for you for a long time, I think. I can’t be sure. There’s no time down here.”

Ryan glared which prompted Shane to be quiet and place his tongue out once more. “A young lamb’s blood isn’t easy to get, Ralmoxeth.” He brought out a vial from his black robes. The glass felt heavy in his hands. The dark redness inside of it flashed dangerously against the candlelight. 

When Shane saw it, he smiled triumphantly. “Even _you_ take care of your pets despite how much you claim to abhor them, eh?”

“Silence, Ralmoxeth.” Ryan tilted the demon’s head upwards and slowly lifted the container. He poured the liquid into Shane’s mouth and watched as he swallowed it, making sure the blood reached every inch of his tongue. In a feat of unnatural power, the burns and scarring disappeared. The priest stifled a cough as he smelled the smoke escaping from the demon.

Shane sighed happily. “That felt good, baby! Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me and don’t call me baby.” 

Shane tutted. “You’re a bit of a hypocrite, Father. You still refer to me as Ralmoxeth no matter how many times I’ve told you not to.”

“That’s different.”

“How different?”

Anger pressed against Ryan’s chest. “Be quiet.” He grit his teeth as he continued, “Shane.”

Shane positively beamed at him. “That wasn’t so hard, hmm?”

“I told you to _shut up_.”

“Why the rush? Are we starting already? You’re excited today, aren’t you?”

“Very.”

With that, Ryan stood up and towered over Shane. He pulled out a bottle containing copious amounts of holy water and opened it with a pop. Smiling grimly, he made Shane tilt his head even further back. At that point, he was looking straight up at the ceiling.

“Do you honestly think this will hurt me, Father?” Shane managed to ask as the bottle neared his right eye.

“I prayed it would.”

“I see,” Shane muttered simply. “Hit me with your best shot, baby!”

With more anger than necessary, Ryan poured several drops of holy water directly on to the demon’s pupil.

The effect was immediate.

In a fit of unholiness, the water caused his eye to turn black. It happened slowly. It was like shadows invaded the bright whites of his sclera like wet ink. Ryan watched it all happen with disgust and a sinful wave of fascination. Throughout this all, Shane never blinked nor did he give any indication that he was in pain.

“What does it feel like?” Ryan cocked his head to the side as he asked.

Shane shrugged. “Like I lost an eye.”

“Shane,” Ryan said dangerously, an eyebrow raised. He brought out a notebook and a pen that he kept on his person. He opened it to a blank page and prepared himself to write.

The demon in question sighed. “It doesn’t hurt at all,” he said. “I’m not a low level demon, Father. I’m older than time and stronger than cosmos. Honestly, I’m not sure what you expected after that tongue fiasco.”

“Something interesting,” Ryan muttered to himself. With less enthusiasm, he repeated the procedure with Shane’s left eye. When he was finished, he found himself staring into two black eyes flooded with darkness. There were tiny flecks of light within them, making them look similar to the stars in the night sky. “Can you see?”

Shane snorted. “I don’t have the same limitations humans do, Father.”

“Answer the question.”

“... I can, but it’s different.” He admitted. “This human form restricts me from doing much.” He inhaled. “Everything’s like a mosaic of colors. Unclear, muted, but still there.”

Ryan wrote that down quickly. “What’s more inconvenient, me pouring holy water in your eyes or when I sprayed it across your back?”

“The eyes,” Shane answered immediately and Ryan jotted it down. “The scars on my back faded quickly. My eyes will stay like this for a while. At least until I get more lamb’s blood or find a Healer.” Suddenly, he winced. “Geez, was that premium holy water?”

Ryan smirked. “I got it blessed by the archbishop when he dropped by the basilica.”

“Wow,” Shane whistled. “You’re taking this very seriously.” Inky black tears were dripping from the corners of his eyes and he was unable to wipe them away. With a groan, he looked at Ryan. “Do you mind wiping this off? It’s irritating.”

Ryan leaned down, curious. The tears were thick and slow to fall. He had never seen anything like it.

Against his better judgement, he moved closer to the demon and kissed the wetness away. He heard Shane chuckle and chose to ignore it entirely. The tears were, surprisingly, sweet. The more he craved, the more he tried to lick the liquid pouring from Shane’s eyes. He did it in a frenzy, almost unable to stop.

When Ryan’s unprecedented thirst was quenched, he found himself softly kissing the top of Shane’s eyelid. The two looked at each other after that. Ryan was breathing heavily and Shane was smiling. The priest found himself tracing the lines and curves of the demon’s face with his finger.

“Already?” Shane turned smug. “You’re very impatient today, Father. I hope you don’t skip the foreplay because of it.”

Ryan growled. He bent down and captured Shane in a violent kiss. The two went back and forth, roughly trying to get the other to submit. Their tongues met and Ryan felt himself weaken at the contact. He let his hands gently prop themselves on Shane’s broad shoulders. The demon was straining against the cuffs on his hands, urgently trying to deepen the kiss himself.

“You need to be careful with what you say, Ralmoxeth.” Ryan bit Shane’s lower lip with a groan.

Shane let himself laugh. “I don’t think I will, Father. Especially if I get to rile you up like this.”

Ryan stopped the kiss and stood up straight once more. He shrugged off the long black robe he wore and shivered at the cold air that hit his skin. He felt goosebumps over his exposed flesh. He threw the robe to the side, leaving him in a white undershirt and black pants.

He looked at the sinful creature in front of him. As always, the excitement of having a demon of hell trapped in his own cage left him with a rush he’d always craved. He felt himself slowly begin to stiffen and soon he was completely hard when Shane smiled at him daringly.

“Don’t be silly,” Ryan said. “You enjoy this as much as I do. In fact, I think this is the main reason you haven’t killed me yet.”

Ryan quickly removed the buckle that surrounded his hips. He threw it to the side and shimmied himself out of his pants. He reveled in the way Shane was looking at him almost as if he were a performer in his favorite sideshow. The attention dried his mouth and he was helpless against the growing need that was mounting in his core.

He gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them downwards, finally allowing his hard cock freedom. There was a generous helping of precum on the tip. Ryan gripped himself and shuddered when he gave himself a few sloppy strokes.

Ryan looked at the demon who was watching his every move. He let himself inch closer towards Shane who was still kneeling on the floor. He pressed the head of his member along Shane’s lips, smearing his fluid all over him. He moved it as he pleased before finally perching it at the entrance of his mouth.

“Suck,” he ordered.

Shane obediently followed. He swallowed him whole, cushioning him with his tongue and cheeks, and moved leisurely. Ryan was engulfed in a warmth that was surprising since it came from a demon, but he was more than used to it. He was groaning now, moving his hips to the pace Shane set. He twisted his fingers along Shane’s soft hair and gripped it tight.

“Faster,” Ryan said to which Shane dutifully did. Ryan would never get over how masterful Shane was in the art of fucking, especially using his mouth. He was careful, reverent almost, as he did his part. The demon knew how to please a man and Ryan was very ready to take advantage of that.

When it was becoming too much, Ryan pulled himself out and Shane allowed him to do so with a satisfying pop. Shane looked at Ryan, his eyes still pitch black, and smiled. It was infuriating, but it successfully sent another hot wave of pleasure across Ryan’s skin.

“Get out of the chains. Now.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “I know you’re just staying in them for show.”

“It’s a great one-man performance, baby.”

“Shut up or I’ll pour another gallon of holy water down your throat.” He glared. “Remove all your clothes and kneel again.”

“Whatever you want, Father.” The heavy cuffs that once encased his wrists snapped into pieces with a clang. Ryan winced, but the metal particles faded away until they were completely gone. It was as if they never existed.

Shane pulled his shirt over his head until his torso was bare. He got rid of his trousers just as quickly and did the same with his briefs. Ryan had a second to admire the tall and slim figure before Shane buckled down and knelt once more, not even bothering to cushion the fall.

His every move was strange to look at. It was eerie; robotic, but not quite. It was a perfect imitation of life, yet still very clearly not human at all.

Ryan got on his knees, too. They were close to each other which made Ryan’s heart pound even faster. He was constantly putting himself in dangerous situations, with each scenario more destructive than the last. It never stopped him, really. It made him crave it all the more.

Shane took the initiative and kissed Ryan fervently, taking full advantage of being unbound by taking as much control as he could. Unwilling to step back, Ryan returned the energy with full force.

Ryan sneakily let his hand wander downwards until it reached Shane’s large cock. He gripped it in his hands, barely able to encircle it completely. He felt Shane sigh against him. He moved his fingers slowly and kept his grip light. He knew he was being a tease, but he wanted to feel like he had control over his demon.

Of course, Shane wasn’t one to give way that easily. He mimicked what Ryan was doing and started giving him a handjob. Ryan’s dick was still slick with his saliva. He moved quickly, making Ryan moan with pleasure. Shane was rewarded when Ryan attempted to match his pace to the best of his abilities.

They were so close together that their cocks would come in contact every once in a while. The more it happened, the louder Ryan mewled against Shane’s bruised lips. The sensation was beyond pleasurable and the priest wasn’t sure how much more he could handle.

Shane, of course, sensed this and chose that moment to stop his hands from moving. Ryan was ready to complain until he felt Shane rubbing their cocks together up and down. Ryan gasped, feeling himself weaken. He abandoned their kiss and buried his face in the crook of Shane’s neck, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

Shane continued to rub their swollen cocks together, spitting on them. He allowed his right hand to grip the both of them tightly, taking advantage of the size of his fingers to cover them better. He moved them frantically, the two moaning at the heated friction.

Shakily, Ryan licked the fingers of his right hand. He then let them wander down until it reached the entrance of his pulsating asshole. Ryan slipped in one and began pumping. He continued to add fingers until he felt himself loosen like a ragdoll. He fingered himself to the best of his abilities, trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

Feeling Ryan breathe heavily, needily, into his skin, Shane smiled and let himself kiss the temple of his priest’s head.

When he felt like it was enough, Ryan forced himself to pull away. Shane stopped immediately. The two were breathing heavily, unable to escape their mounting delight as they prepared themselves for their next move with anticipation.

Ryan, frustrated from the lack of contact, lightly shoved Shane backwards. The demon stumbled before promptly landing flat on his ass. Ryan kissed his lower lip, nibbling at it, until he swiftly turned around and positioned himself on top of Shane’s pulsating cock. He trembled slightly, knowing what was to come.

Ryan licked his lips as he glanced back at Shane, a lustful look in his eyes. Without a second thought, he dropped himself on Shane. The demon entered his hole easily and plunged deep, deeper than Ryan would have imagined possible. His smaller body shivered uncontrollably at the feeling of being penetrated so fully.

“S-Shane!” Ryan clenched his eyes tight, letting himself get used to the feeling of having his insides probed.

The demon in question chuckled from behind him. He wrapped an arm around Ryan’s torso and pulled him closer. Shane’s chest was now touching Ryan’s back. The demon leaned forward and breathed him in, grinning at the goosebumps it caused.

Shane nuzzled himself against the back of Ryan’s head. “Can you handle it, Father?”

“Of course I can.” Ryan grit his teeth, his eyes still closed.

The demon smiled menacingly. “Let’s see if you’ll still call out to your God once I’m fucking you.”

Shane placed both his hands on Ryan’s hips. With inhuman strength, he began bringing Ryan up and down until his smaller body would repeatedly slam against the base of his cock. He did this slowly at first, letting his priest get used to his size.

Ryan’s eyes fluttered and his mouth was open with pleasure. He whimpered when the cock was in him and gasped when it wasn’t. Small tears were prickling in his eyes as the sharp pain in his asshole made itself known. That made him crave it all the more.

“Shane,” he moaned with a need too urgent to deny. “Fuck, I-”

“Father,” he purred, “Have you had enough?” His eyes were narrowed testily.

“Go faster.” Ryan challenged, looking back at him once more. “I can- I can take it.”

Shane growled. It didn’t sound human. “You’re going to regret saying that, Father.”

Ryan grinned daringly. “Make me.”

Without even glancing back, he knew the demon had transformed. There were long curved horns that sprouted on the top of Shane’s head, dark and cool to the touch. His teeth sharpened dangerously and a forked tongue hissed between them. His eyes remained dark as the night, but with more sinister undertones tainting them. Ryan gasped, surprised, as he was pushed to get on his hands and knees.

Shane mercilessly began pounding into Ryan. He was relentless, picking a speed that the priest was unable to keep up with. He gripped Ryan’s hips tight, noting with pleasure that it would bruise because of him. He enjoyed the moans that escaped from Ryan’s throat, knowing he tried his best not to let Shane know how wonderful this felt.

“Don’t you think you’re the filthiest sinner of us all, Father?” Shane chastised. He smiled when he felt Ryan shiver at his words.

Ryan let out a shaky breath. “Don’t forget your place, demon.” He attempted to move his hips, trying to make Shane go even faster. “I feel _dirty_ just being here with you.”

Shane smacked Ryan’s ass, smirking when he heard Ryan yelp in front of him. He pounded into him harder. He didn’t even want Ryan to be able to speak. “Get on your elbows, Father.” He saw the red blooming on Ryan’s cheek from where he had hit him. “I want you to feel me completely.”

Ryan could do nothing but obey. He placed himself closer to the ground, whimpering when Shane remorselessly sunk further into him. He was helpless. He was in a world of pleasure and pain and he didn’t want it to end.

“Shane,” he breathed. “I’m- I’m close.” His voice was slurred and a line of saliva dripped from his open mouth.

He felt Shane grip him tighter and he almost sobbed. “Touch yourself, Father.” He heard Shane say. “Touch yourself and think about how you’re the Devil’s whore.”

Ryan clenched his teeth. “I’m not-”

“Ryan.”

“F-fine!” Ryan followed the instructions and began jerking himself off. It was tricky, considering the angle, but it didn’t matter. He lost himself in the sensations and felt precum dangerously drip from his tip. He continued touching himself, letting the feeling of completion grow.

“I know you’re close, Father.” Shane bent forward and licked Ryan’s shoulder, using his forked tongue. He was still moving his cock, but it was more frantic and less measured.

Ryan grunted, too busy with his hand to care about anything else. Unhappy with getting ignored, Shane grabbed both of Ryan’s wrists and held them with one hand. He used it as an anchor for his thrusts, pulling Ryan behind with every push he made.

Ryan was a helpless mess. He was now in closer proximity to the demon. His eyes wouldn’t focus and his cock was ready to burst. He felt Shane exploring his backside with his mouth and felt himself shudder at the softness of it. 

“Fuck, Shane-”

“Oh, _Ryan_.” Shane gasped. “Come for me, Ryan. Let me know your mine. Let everyone know you belong to me.” One slow thrust. “I own you.” Another. “I possess you.” The final one. His voice oozed with an ancient accent Ryan couldn’t identify. _“I am the Lord, thy God.”_ He hissed. _“Thou shalt have no other gods before me.”_

“Y-yours!” Ryan choked out.

_“Mine,”_ Shane growled darkly.

That did it. Ryan came, his cum spurting out in thick bursts. It reached the floor of the cell and shot high enough to drip on the flat of his stomach. Shane thrusted himself a few more times before coming inside of Ryan’s asshole, shivering at the sensation.

The pair stayed like that for a while. Shane remained inside of him, head buried in Ryan’s neck, while Ryan leaned against his chest.

“Father?”

“Hmm?” Ryan was still seeing stars.

“What if I told you your God was watching us the whole time?”

Ryan blushed crimson. “I know you’re lying,” he said, “but I hate you for saying that. Now I won’t stop thinking about it and- look what you’ve done.”

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing.” He playfully winked when Ryan stood up to glare at him. His body was a canvass of blues and reds. Shane’s fluid was steadily dripping out of his hole and he couldn’t have been more pleased. His hair was ruffled and his walk wasn’t straight. He watched as Ryan once again adorned his lavish robes. He was prepared to leave. “What, you don’t want cuddles? I’m offended.”

“Your existence is offensive,” he snapped.

“That hurt,” he replied sarcastically. “I still can’t see, you know? When are you going to heal me?”

“It’s dark here.” Ryan snorted. “You don’t need to see.”

“Not the point, Father.”

“Here.” He tossed something and Shane automatically went to catch it. He hissed when he realized it was a beaded rosary. It was beautiful, yet it left burn marks on Shane’s skin.

“You’re kidding me.” He deadpanned.

“I’ll be back when you’ve finished all the prayers that go with it.” Ryan smirked and made his way out of the cell, acting as if nothing had happened.

“This will take forever, Father.” He glared. “I can barely even recite a Hail Mary without feeling my blood curdling in my veins.”

“Not my problem.” Ryan locked the cell and muttered a prayer, sealing the wards. “Have fun down here, demon.”

With that, he grabbed his candelabra and made his way back above. He left Shane there, kneeling as he watched him go.

Shane didn’t move. He simply admired the way the shadows followed his priest around. They encased him under his command. They whispered things to Ryan, he knew. It ensured that Shane would always be the only thing in his pretty little head. It wouldn’t do well for his pet to go about forgetting his master, after all. Now and forever, he shall be his.

Shane smiled.

_“Our Father who art in heaven...”_

**Author's Note:**

> the more i wrote the more i felt like the sins of the world were crushing down on my shoulders. that's okay though because shane and ryan are sexy.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed!! feel free to leave a comment and a kudos <33 follow me on tumblr (@ladyslytherin07) for shyan shit lol ily all


End file.
